Action Comics Vol 1 37
Supporting Characters: * Bob Daley Adversaries: * Winters (aka B-7; leader of a spy ring) * Several spies (Juan named) Other Characters: * Professor Dowd and Inez (a scientist and his daughter) Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Italian Officer | Synopsis4 = Congo Bill joins Professor Kent on a visit to the British army post at Tabur, where Kent meets his old friend Major Stirling. The officer explains that an epidemic has wiped out nearly half his contingent, and left his position vulnerable to attack. Stirling's daughter Syble spots a native spy (Mungo, a renegade Askari) leaving the post. She tells Bill, then follows. Bill and Syble catch up to the spy on horseback, but Bill is forced to leave the girl behind during a fight. Syble Stirling gets captured and taken to the enemy camp, where the bad guys do indeed learn about the army's weakened state. Bill penetrates the enemy post, by pole-vaulting over a barbed-wire fence, to rescue the girl. Once inside their camp, he gets control of a machine-gun nest, and inflicts severe casualties. He captures the enemy officer as well, which forestalls any attack plans long enough for the British army to send reinforcements. | Editor4_1 = | Writer4_1 = Frank Belknap Long | Penciler4_1 = Fred Ray | Inker4_1 = Fred Ray | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Professor Joe Kent Adversaries: * Mungo (a native spy) * An unnamed enemy officer and his men Other Characters: * Major Sterling, Royal Army * Syble Sterling, his daughter Locations: * British Army post at Tabur, in Africa * Enemy Army post near Tabur, in Africa Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = The Baseball Fixers | Synopsis5 = Zatara learns that several baseball players are fixing the outcome of games. Using his magic Zatara alters several plays to thwart the cheaters. The players fear they will lose their jobs, so Zatara begins to suspect the gamblers behind the fix are working for the team. With the help of team president Bradburn, Zatara sets a trap for the crooks. When Zatara wins a large bet placed in Bradburn's name, the boss of the gamblers reveals himself as Mr. Kelvin, Bradburn's secretary. Kelvin is then arrested ensuring that the games will be played honestly. | Editor5_1 = | Writer5_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler5_1 = Joseph Sulman | Inker5_1 = Joseph Sulman | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Sergeant Casey * Perry White Adversaries: * ex-Commissioner Kennedy Other Characters: * Phil Garson * Butch Moran * Benchley * Melvin Larkins * Commissioner Larrimore Locations: * Metropolis :* Daily Planet Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Mr. Kelvin Other Characters: * Lucy Bradburn * Johnny Welch * Mr. Bradburn * Husky Hal Hicks Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Clark Kent, Police Commissioner is reprinted in Action Comics Archives, Volume 3. * Aside from the stories above, this issue contains: :* "Pep Morgan" by Geo Papp :* "In the Nick of Time" by Edgar Weston | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}